Movie Story (1995)
CartoonAnimationFan05's Movie Spoof of Disney/Pixar's 1995 Film, Toy Story Cast * Sheriff Woody - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Buzz Lightyear - CatDog * Mr. Potato Head - Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Rex - Orinoco (The Wombles) * Hamm - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Slinky Dog - Snook (It's a Big Big World) * Bo Peep - Ali (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) * Sarge - Bula (The Zula Patrol) * Sarge's Soldiers - Various Aliens * Andy Davis - Gerald (Hey Arnold) * Mrs. Davis - Penny Pingleton (Hairspray; 2007) * Baby Molly Davis - Baby Jewel Sparkles (Lalaloopsy Babies) * Sid Phillips - Chandler (The Loud House) * Hannah Phillips - Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer) * Scud - Zikoro (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) * Etch - Spike (Rugrats) * Lenny - Rabbit (Skunk Fu) * Mr. Shark - Ozzy (The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Uniqua, Pablo and Austin (The Backyardigans) * Mr. Spell - Diego (Ice Age) * RC - Reptar Wagon (The Rugrats Movie) * Rocky Gibraltar - Sid (Ice Age) * Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Troll Doll - Gloria (Madagascar) * Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Nickelodeon Characters * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Combat Carl - Winnie the Pooh * Baby Face - Little Dreamer (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) * Ducky - Amy Rose (Sonic X) * Frog - Snowball II (The Simpsons) * Hand-in-the-Box - Hal (The Angry Birds Movie) * Janie - Fiona Munson (Kid vs. Kat) * Pterodactyl - Mr. Kat (Kid vs. Kat) * Jingle Joe - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Legs - Tasha (The Backyardigans) * Rockmobile - Luca (Angry Birds Stella) * Roller Bob - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) * Walking Car - Craig (Sanjay and Craig) * Burned Rag Doll - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Huge Red Pickup Truck - Zim (Invader Zim) * Yellow Solider Toys - Skunk (Skunk Fu) and Snivy (Pokemon; 1997) * Sally Doll - Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) Scenes * Movie Story part 1 - Opening/"You've Got a Friend in Me" * Movie Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting/"We Got This Together" * Movie Story part 3 - CatDog the Space Rangers * Movie Story part 4 - "Strange Things" * Movie Story part 5 - Littlefoot and CatDog Fight/''Chandler'' * Movie Story part 6 - Who Will Gerald Pick/Lost at the Gas Station * Movie Story part 7 - Going inside Pizza Planet * Movie Story part 8 - CatDog meets the Nickelodeon Characters * Movie Story part 9 - At Chandler's House * Movie Story part 10 - Playtime with Chandler * Movie Story part 11 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" * Movie Story part 12 - CatDog's Twin Bandages * Movie Story part 13 - Chandler's Window to Gerald's Window * Movie Story part 14 - The Big One * Movie Story part 15 - CatDog, I Can't Do This Without You * Movie Story part 16 - Littlefoot Asks for Help * Movie Story part 17 - Play Nice! * Movie Story part 18 - The Chase * Movie Story part 19 - Rocket Power! * Movie Story part 20 - Christmas in Gerald's House * Movie Story part 21 - End Credits Category:CartoonAnimationFan05 Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies